1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate and a structure of bonding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate having optional circuits and a structure of flip chip bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a top view of a first conventional structure of wiring bonding. The structure 1A of wiring bonding comprises a substrate 11, a chip 12 and a plurality of wires 13. The substrate 11 comprises a first substrate pad 111 and a second substrate pad 112. The first substrate pad 111 is connected to a first circuit 113. The second substrate pad 112 is connected to a second circuit 114. The chip 12 adheres to the substrate 11, and comprises at least one chip pad 121. The wires 13 electrically connect the substrate 11 and the chip 12. As shown in the figure, the bottom wire 13 electrically connects the first substrate pad 111 of the substrate 11 and the bottom chip pad 121 of the chip 12. In another application, the bottom wire 13 may electrically connect the second substrate pad 112 of the substrate 11 and the chip pad 121 of the chip 12, so as to form a second conventional structure 1B of wiring bonding, as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the bottom wire 13 may connect different substrate pads (the first substrate pad 111 or the second substrate pad 112) by a wiring process, so that the substrate 11 and the chip 12 can optionally connect different circuits instead of manufacturing different types of substrates or chips.
The above-described conventional structures 1A, 1B of wiring bonding can connect different circuits by utilizing the wires 13 to connect different substrate pads. However, a conventional structure of flip chip bonding does not have such function. That is, in the conventional structure of flip chip bonding, once the chip and the substrate are manufactured and bonded, the connected circuit is fixed, and cannot be changed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a substrate having optional circuits and a structure of flip chip bonding to solve the above problems.